Cell (Mega-Composite)
|-|Imperfect Form= |-|Semi-Perfect Form= |-|Perfect Form= |-|Super Perfect Form= |-|Perfect Form (Xeno)= |-|Cell-X= |-|Cell Dorado= |-|Duracell= |-|Perfección= |-|Cell (Krillin Absorbed)= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Summary Cell is a Bio-Android created by Dr. Gero, as well as the main antagonist of the Cell Saga in Dragon Ball Z. He originates from a future timeline in which he killed the Earth's last standing warrior, Trunks, and stole his time machine in order to absorb the Androids, 17 and 18, of the present timeline, whom had been killed by Trunks. This is in order to achieve his Perfect Form. He was made to become the "perfect weapon", possessing advantageous genetic traits from many warriors who inhabited or at least visited Earth, and to achieve the goal of killing Son Goku. Unlike most of the Red Ribbon army's androids, he wasn't directly completed by Dr. Gero himself, but by his Supercomputer instead. Cell's personality consists of not only his own original one, but also that of other characters whose genetic traits he possesses - another contribution to his making into the so called perfect weapon. His motivations and behavior differ quite clearly in his different transformations, with his Imperfect Form seeing him focus strictly on achieving his Perfect Form by absorbing Androids 17 and 18. He retains this in his Semi-Perfect Form, in which he has only absorbed 17, although he also develops more of an eagerness to test his obtained power and is much more full of himself. Upon reaching his Perfect Form, Cell's prime nature shines, as he demonstrates great sophistication and competence in both mental and combat-oriented matters, being able to exchange blows with masterful martial artists like Goku, quickly deduce weaknesses in his opponents, and cunningly manipulate or exploit his enemy's own downfalls and flaws. However, this doesn't negate his own faults, as he is dangerously overconfident, relishes a good fight - and thus would let his opponent reach their maximum potential should he see any to begin with, even going out of his way to ensure that potential is reached - and completely loses his cool when he is totally outclassed by his opponent. Much like several other characters, Cell appears in many different forms of Dragon Ball media not necessarily tied to the canon continuity, with Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heroes being few examples of this. In the latter and Dragon Ball Online, he also appears as an advanced Bio-Android known as Cell-X, created by the Time Breakers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A | High 1-B | At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A | High 2-A as Cell Durado. Low 1-C as Duracell. Far Higher as Perfección | 1-A Name: Cell, Xeno Cell, Cell: Xeno, Cell-X Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 6 years (30 should we count the years spent developing him) Classification: Bio-Android Powers and Abilities: Inherits the abilities of Son Goku, Vegeta, Frieza and many others. His own include: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Absorption (Can absorb others with his tail, either by stabbing them with it to absorb their energy and all of their physical organic matter, or by engulfing them with it to fully absorb them. He used the latter method to absorb Androids 17 and 18, thus achieving his Perfect Form), Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level (As a result of his Saiyan blood, Cell grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat. Recovering from severe injuries drastically boost his strength and speed), Adaptation, Immortality (Types 1, 3''', '''4 and 5'), Regeneration ('Low-High; Can regenerate from a single special cell located in his head, from his own self-destruction, and from his whole upper body being blown off), Resurrection, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5 and 8') and Regeneration Negation ('True-Godly; Permanently killed Goku via his Self-Destruction), Power Mimicry (Can easily copy energy-based abilities, as well as various hax and techniques), Healing, Information Analysis, Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Body Control (Can revert into prior forms and should have a level of control over his body similar to Frieza), Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Durability Negation, Reality Warping, Elasticity (Due to his Namekian DNA, he should be capable of stretching his arms out to great lengths), Size Manipulation (Can grow larger when bulking up and should be capable of growing in size like a Namekian), Large Size (Type 2), Summoning (Can spawn Cell Juniors from his tail), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into his Semi-Perfect and Perfect forms by absorbing the androids, and can transform back into higher forms even if he loses them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 5'). 'Attack Potency: High Universe level (Even his Imperfect form is far stronger than Androids 17 and 18, who both have infinite energy. Later absorbed both of those androids, and the ki from the resulting transformation was felt across the entire universe, which has been stated to be infinite on multiple occasions. Elder Moori said that Cell would destroy the entire universe. Was stated to be a God of Destruction with infinite power. Stated that he would bring the end of everything multiple times, and turn it all into the "darkness of space with no traces remaining". Stated to be roughly equal to Shin, who strictly involves himself in mortal affairs when the fate of the universe is on the line and presumably created all of the infinite planets that occupy the universe) | Multi-Solar System level (After obtaining a massive Zenkai Boost, he reached the level of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, breaking his arm with a single ki blast. Stated that he would have destroyed the entire solar system, which has been confirmed many times, and would have presumably done so from the angle at which he was already firing his Kamehameha. Since solar systems in Dragon Ball were stated to be nebulae comprised of numerous stars, he would be this powerful), likely High Universe level (Should be at least comparable to his original self in Dragon Ball Z) | High Hyperverse level (Comparable to the likes of the Future Warrior, even fighting alongside them against numerous powerful opponents in the many events of Extra Pack 2. As a result, he should be much more powerful than Giant Demon God Demigra and Final Form Mira) | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Battled Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Xeno Vegeta, and Demon God Gravy. Clashed with various Time Patrollers, including Xeno Vegeks - The Potara Fusion between Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Trunks) | High Multiverse level+ as Cell Durado (Fought El Hermano for 300 episodes straight. Should be within the realm of comparison to Gohan Blanco's base form). Low Complex Multiverse level as Duracell (Is unfathomably more powerful than before. Stated to possess infinite energy and stamina. Videl, now an adult who is comparable to Gohan, did not expect him to be able to exert as much power as he did). Far Higher as Perfección (Upon absorbing the peach tree and obtaining Perfección, he became far more powerful than anyone in all of existence combined. Gohan Blanco confirmed that he and his friends were in no way a match for Cell, also stating that the latter's power couldn't even be matched by the likes of Shaghan Verde or El Grande Abuelo) | Outerverse level (Can fight and defeat the Jump Force Hero, also rivaling the rest of the playable characters and the Venoms in Jump Force) Speed: Massively FTL as Imperfect Cell (Much faster than Frieza). At least Massively FTL as Semi-Perfect Cell (Much faster than his Imperfect Form, albeit by an untold amount). Massively FTL+ as Perfect Cell (Even faster than before. Kept up with Full Power Super Saiyan Goku. Somewhat reacted to Vegeta's Final Flash, which was presumably able to traverse interstellar distances in mere seconds). Massively FTL+ as Super Perfect Cell (Much faster than before) | Immeasurable | At least Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant | Immeasurable as Cell Dorado. Immeasurable as Duracell. Far Higher as Perfección | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Universal | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal | High Multiversal+ as Cell Durado. Low Complex Multiversal as Duracell. Far Higher as Perfección | Outerversal Durability: High Universe level | High Hyperverse level | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level | High Multiverse level+ as Cell Durado. Low Complex Multiverse level as Duracell. Far Higher as Perfección | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range. At least Planetary via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal via Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. At least Planetary via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal via Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. Stellar via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal via Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. Interstellar via Ki Blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal via Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. High Hyperversal via Ki Blasts and Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via Ki Blasts, Instant Transmission and hax | Standard Melee Range. High Multiversal (as Cell Dorado) to Low Complex Multiversal (as Duracell) to Far Higher (as Perfección) via Ki Blasts and Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. Outerversal via hax and Ki Blasts. Standard Equipment: Senzu Beans Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Absolute Master in combat-related subjects and strategizing (Despite his young age, Cell is a highly adept fighter and tactician, having matched the likes of Son Goku in combat and possessing knowledge from the DNA of numerous fighters he was created from. He has also demonstrated the ability to masterfully manipulate his opponent, having pushed Gohan to the point of reaching his Super Saiyan 2 form through pure rage by killing Android 16. Can deduce various weaknesses and flaws in his opponent) Weaknesses: Is very overconfident. Stated that he would be killed should the special cell located in his head be destroyed, although he was able to regenerate from his upper body being completely blown off regardless. Should he be overwhelmed by his opponent, he will undertake irrational decisions and start to freak out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense:' An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. *'Saiyan Power:' A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, either by recovering from a near death experience, or by fighting a strong opponent. Inherited from the Saiyans. *'Vocal Mimicry, Alteration and Amplification:' Cell has the ability to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch or tone. He can speak in an extremely low pitch or a very high pitch. He displayed this ability by mimicking Android 17's voice and amplify his own so it could be heard for miles. In the anime, he is shown switching to the voice of his Imperfect form, in order to terrify the people of the Earth during his TV broadcast about the Cell Games. *'Kamehameha:' A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Inherited from Goku. *'Rush Down:' The Kamehameha attack used by Cell in Hell against Goku, only for it to be reflected back at him. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Super Kamehameha:' An advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. **'Earth-Destroying Kamehameha:' A more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha. **'Solar Kamehameha:' The strongest Kamehameha Cell mustered and said to have the power to destroy the entire solar system. *'Eye Laser:' The user shoots laser-like beams from both eyes. *'Big Bang Attack:' Cell extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. Inherited from Vegeta. **'Big Bang Crash:' A red variant of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. ***'Super Big Bang Crash:' A more powerful version of the Big Bang Crash. *'Mouth Energy Wave:' An energy wave fired from the mouth. *'Ultimate Blitz:' Cell releases a massive energy wave out of his palm and holds it toward his opponent, inflicting damage to the opponent. *'Telekinesis:' Cell can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and control the use of his hand(s). Inherited from Frieza. **'Psycho Crash:' A variation of Telekinesis used by Cell when constructing the Cell Games Arena. Using telekinesis on a large mountain of rock he sculpted it into building materials that he used to build the arena. *'All Clear:' An explosive arching-blade like attack used by Cell to completely destroy everything surrounding him. *'Kiai:' A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. *'Death Beam:' A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. Taken from Frieza. *'Barrage Death Beam:' A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam. Cell uses it against Gohan. *'Perfect Death Beam:' A full powered version of the Death Beam, with a much bigger radius. He uses this attack to kill Future Trunks. *'Unforgivable!:' Cell pumps himself up like a balloon and explodes after one minute. The resultant explosion is capable of destroying an entire planet. If Cell is attacked in any way before the countdown reaches zero, he will explode immediately. Once activated, according to Cell, he cannot reverse the technique. *'Spirit Bomb:' Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Inherited from Goku. Cell never uses it in the manga or anime series, though he states that he can use it if he wished. *'Absorption:' A technique that involves the user either engulfing a victim completely, or using a part of their body to suck the victim into their body, thus gaining their power and abilities. *'Regeneration:' The ability to regrow certain parts of his destroyed anatomy. Inherited from Piccolo. In the manga and most anime version, Cell can regenerate only if the core inside his head is not damaged, though the Funimation dub re-defines this so that he can regenerate provided even a single cell remains, making up for the original contradiction of Cell having his head blown off by Goku's Instant Kamehameha. Also, unlike Piccolo, Cell requires very little energy to regenerate, as even the extreme regeneration of simply his core does not visibly tire him, potentially allowed him to regenerate as much as he wishes with no hindrance in stamina for battle. *'Solar Flare:' The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Inherited from Tien. *'Power Stance:' A special fighting stance. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Android Barrier:' The Red Ribbon Androids' version of the Energy Shield. This technique is used by Cell in all his forms in the Budokai series. *'Perfect Barrier:' Cell curls his arms and legs together as he charges a purple aura around his body. He then brings them apart and expels a giant barrier around his body, capable of blocking certain attacks. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, where it is the ultimate move of his Perfect form. *'Birthing Cell Juniors:' Cell creates Cell Juniors through cellular mitosis. *'Tail Attack:' Cell can attack his opponents using his powerful tail. *'Backslap:' The slap used to defeat Mr. Satan. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Battering Ram:' The flying headbutt he used against Goku. Named in the Butōden series. *'Choke Hold:' A hold used against Android 16. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Bear Hug:' A grappling clinch hold and stand-up grappling position. *'See Ya!:' Cell charges at the opponent and punches them away onto the ground, breaking their neck. Then, he walks toward the opponent and picks them up with his left hand as he places his right hand over their chest. Finally, he fires a large yellow energy wave through the opponent's chest, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Bio Impact:' Cell crouches down and charges a yellow aura around his body. Then, he charges at the opponent using the yellow aura as a shield, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Fear Me!' - As he shouts "Show me your full power!", Perfect Cell double axe-handle punches the opponent. Then, he side kicks the opponent away and flies after them to punch them in their stomach. Finally, Perfect Cell puts his hand forward and knocks the opponent away with a Kiai, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Perfect Combination:' Cell delivers a barrage of punches and kicks to the opponent before slapping them away and elbowing them into the ground. *'Time to Die:' Cell slaps his opponent away, leaving them unconscious on the ground, completely helpless. He then fires an incredibly powerful Finger Beam at them, dealing massive damage. *'Instant Transmission:' The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). Inherited from Goku after Cell's self-destruction. *'Power Up:' A technique used to amplify one's ki. *'Prelude to Perfect Form:' A Power Up used by Imperfect Cell. *'Explosive Wave:' A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Special Beam Cannon:' A very powerful laser beam fired from two fingers. Inherited from Piccolo. *'Galick Gun:' A powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored energy wave. Inherited from Vegeta, but never used in the manga. *'Negative Power Rain:' Cell punches and kicks his opponent into the air, then fires nine energy blasts down at them. *'Multi-Form:' Cell splits himself into four identical copies, with all the same power. Inherited from Tien, but never used in the manga. *'Afterimage Strike:' The ability to move extremely fast over short distances, leaving an image behind. Inherited from Goku, but never used in the manga. *'Destructo Disc:' A razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. Inherited from Krillin, but never used in the manga. **'Death Saucer:' A chasing energy disk attack that is capable of slicing through anything. Inherited from Frieza, but never used in the manga. *'Ultimate Wave:' Cell shoots a large Ki Blast at his opponent which slams them into the ground, and creates a shock wave that also damages the enemy. *'Rapid Fire:' The user fires rapid energy waves that home in on the opponent. *'Neck Grab:' A grab used on an Ogre in Hell. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Hell's Buster:' A technique that Cell and Frieza developed together while in Hell. Both Cell and Frieza begin to glow, then a yellow ki emits from both of their bodies, which then envelops their opponent, trapping him/her in an inescapable ki orb. Then both the users throws the orb prison down into the deepest part of Hell, with the prisoner in it. Named Almighty Light Cage in the Funimation dub. *'Dual Tech:' A combined attack used by Frieza and Cell: Cell charges an energy wave and Frieza charges a finger beam, and they then fire the blasts together. They prepared this attack in Dragon Ball GT, but did not fire it. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Key: Dragon Ball Z | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Heroes | Dragon Ball X | Jump Force Note 1: All due credit to the profiles from which certain feats were listed: Cell (DBZ | CSaPW): https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Cell_(Canon)/Paleomario66 Cell (DBZ | VSBW): https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Cell Cell Dorado: https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Cell_Dorado Note 2: Just like with the other Mega-Composite characters, this profile is in no way intended to plagiarize, poke fun at, or insult any other scaling, either canon or fanon, of Dragon Ball characters. All credit and respect goes to the profiles from which information was listed and it should be noted that this whole concept was made purely for funzies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:WISH GRANTING Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Inter-dimensional travel Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Ultra Instinct Category:HAKAI Category:Toon Force Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Online Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crossoverse Category:Androids Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Mega-Composite